


In the Lab of a Stark

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart end up in a high-tech lab of the future, instead of the intended global security meeting, and are found by its owner.





	In the Lab of a Stark

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "In the Lab of a Panther," with the Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Shuri.  
archiveofourown.org/works/13823940

“Doctor,” Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart sighed heavily as he took a step out of the Tardis. “Doctor,” he called back inside at the lack of response.

“What?”

“This isn’t where the global security meeting is supposed to be.” Disappointment tinged his voice, but he only had himself to blame for expecting the Doctor to get this right on the first try.

“Nonsense, we’ve just materialized in the cellar or-” The Doctor stopped talking as he stepped out and saw the room they had landed in.

“Quite the cellar,” Alistair remarked dryly.

The room was large and of sleek design. It was filled with computer screens, counters, various gadgets in various states of progress, and an entire wall with alcoves, in which stood seven suits of what looked like armour. But they were nothing like any suits of armour Alistair had seen before. Five were gold and red coloured, and with a full face-covering helmet. The colour layout on each was different, showing different designs. The other two were similarly designed, but black and silver coloured.

They looked away from the magnificent display of armour to take a closer look at some of the computer screens and objects. It all certainly appeared past any level of technology Alistair understood. Past what, other than the Doctor’s tech and gadgets, Alistair knew the Human level to be.

“Doctor, I would’ve appreciated being sent five minutes or five hours into the future for this security meeting.”

The Doctor ignored him, picking up something and being utterly engrossed as he studied it.

“But this has to be… fifty years into the future. Which is not acceptable.”

“We are in New York City. I made certain the space-time coordinates brought us there.” The Timelord put that device down and picked up a half-finished one.

“Well, the time coordinates certainly aren’t right.”

“Yes, but no matter. We’ll get to your meeting, but while we’re here…” He went back to the armour to get a close look at them.

Alistair continued looking over the things on the counter next to him. “Is this some sort of weapons lab?”

“Weapons? Is that the only thing on your mind, Brigadier?” The Doctor stared into the gold mask of one suit. “There’s more than only weapons in here. Based on a cursory inspection, the things in here could be put to a variety of uses.”

Alistair nodded, even though the Doctor wouldn’t see it. He went over to what looked like the main computer work station. He read the note stuck to the edge of the monitor with ‘Arm tremor- must be something’ scrawled on it. Another above it had ‘Rhodey- can be better.’ He suggested to the Timelord, “Looks like medical research, too.” A third note on the other side of the monitor read ‘Don’t forget to eat, Mr Stark!’

The Doctor nodded as he reached up to feel the blue circle in the chest of one of the armours. “That might be a power source…” he muttered.

Alistair quickly turned at a sudden sound, and saw a transparent door slide open. Two men came in, with an expression that Alistair knew well from having made it himself many times. The expression of finding someone or something where it was not supposed to be.

“Doctor!” Alistair said to get his friend’s attention. To the new pair, he said, “Hello, we-”

The light-skinned man shot something from his hand, and Alistair saw the white thing for a second before it impacted his hand on the desk. He looked down at the sticky sensation, and his eyes widened. Was that really some sort of spider web covering his hand and wrist? He lifted his hand, but it barely budged. He yanked harder, but it still stayed stuck to the smooth surface. “What?”

The Doctor hurried forward to Alistair, and stopped when the two strangers looked at him. The Doctor raised his hands. “I’m not armed.”

The lighter man considered the device in his hand. “I see why he really likes these. Quite handy.”

“Especially when you don’t want to knock the person out before questioning them,” the other man, dark-skinned and with some sort of braces around his legs, remarked with a half-grin.

“Right, so, start talking,” the first man demanded.

“Perhaps if you’d release my colleague?” the Doctor requested.

The man turned to the other. “How long did he say this lasts?”

“Two hours.”

Alistair groaned. “Of course…”

“Two hours. Long enough to tell me what you’re doing in my lab, how did you get in here, and what-” He stared at the blue police box in a corner. “What that antique is doing in here.” He looked up slightly. “Oh, and thanks, Friday, for not tipping them off.”

“Of course, Boss,” replied a feminine voice from somewhere the Doctor and Alistair couldn’t tell. “Shall I lock the doors or alert more people?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” the other man answered.

“We’ve got this, Friday.”

“Artificial intelligence?” the Doctor guessed.

“We’ll be asking the questions. Now what are you doing in my lab?”

Alistair tried pulling his hand off the desk again, and silently admitted defeat. “We’re here by mistake.” Whatever this stuff was, it was very strong, and not the most pleasant against his skin.

“Yes, a simple mistake,” the Doctor reiterated. “And… to whom do we have the pleasure of speaking?”

The two other men glanced at each other in confusion and surprise. The lighter one tilted his head at the offending pair. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Should we?” Alistair asked.

“Now I know you’re bullshitting. You break into Tony Stark’s lab ‘by mistake’ and you don’t even know who he is?” The dark-skinned man snorted. “Come on, you've got to do way better than that.”

“You’ve got a couple hours to come up with a better story. Might as well start now. And if you really didn't know, though I’m not buying that for a second, I’m Tony, and this is Rhodey.”

Rhodey pushed a rolling chair over to Alistair so he could sit. He was in an awkward physical position with his hand fixed to the desk, but he wasn’t about to complain, especially not since he and the Doctor were the intruders here.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor John Smith,” Alistair added before the other two men could ask for a full name. “And I’m Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.”

“Brigadier?” Rhodey repeated. “I had noticed the British army uniform.”

“British army? So we can add international military espionage to the charges?” Tony brought up.

“Now hold on a moment-” the Doctor began to defend Alistair.

Tony cut him off. “But I doubt they’d send one of their people to break in wearing his uniform. No one is that stupid, Platypus.”

“Or maybe he wore it to throw us off the real trail?” Rhodey suggested.

“This really is a mistake. We didn’t mean to come here. If you would excuse the misunderstanding and let us leave?” the Doctor requested.

“Not unless you want to take the desk with you,” Tony reminded.

“It wouldn’t fit through the Tardis doors,” Alistair remarked.

“The Tardis?” Tony and Rhodey asked in unison.

“My… antique, you called it.” the Doctor gestured towards the police box.

“You came here in an old police box?” Rhodey replied first in disbelief.

“Gotta say, you have a creative story. I’ll give you positive points for it,” Tony said. “Not sure what that’ll do for you, but you have them. I love a good story, don’t I, Rhodey?”

Rhodey shook his head with an amused expression. “Seriously, what are you doing and how did you get in here?”

“Everything we’ve said is the truth,” the Doctor replied.

“Doctor Smith-” Tony started.

“Just Doctor will do.”

“Doctor, do you take us for idiots?”

“I assure you, we do nothing of the sort,” Alistair answered. “I know it sounds a tad ridiculous-”

“We’ve handled ridiculous before. Part of our job,” Rhodey interrupted.

“I appreciate something a little more mundane, like a break-in,” Tony continued. “But two Brits, one in army uniform and one in… fancy dress... really love the cape, by the way. Real snazzy. But you and your story are pushing that needle towards ridiculous again.”

“Mr Stark, I-” Alistair began.

“Tony,” he corrected. “Only one person calls me Mr Stark, and despite my efforts, he continues to.”

“Tony,” Alistair addressed. “I don’t know how we can make you believe us. I know it sounds mad, but… well…”

“Would we come up with a lie that difficult to believe?” the Doctor asked.

Rhodey sighed and looked to Tony. “He does have a point.”

Tony strode over to the Tardis to get a closer look at it. The Doctor started towards him to stop him, but Tony brandished the web shooting device at him to dissuade him. He touched the blue wood, and drew his hand back after a couple seconds in surprise. “It’s humming.”

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was rather hoping not to have to explain all this.”

“If you would get a handle on your Tardis, you wouldn’t have to,” Alistair retorted.

Tony walked around the Tardis, running his fingers over it. When he came around the front, he smirked to the other pair. “I assume you touched some of my stuff. Only fair that I touch yours. So, what is it? What’s the power source?”

“It’s my ship. It travels through space.” The Doctor decided not to add the time part.

“Yep, you’ve passed the ridiculous threshold.”

“It doesn't work like a normal ship. It goes through the space-time dimensional vortex to depart and arrive at whatever destination I choose.”

“When it works,” Alistair muttered. “He means that it basically teleports from one spot to another.”

“I did understand what he meant,” Tony replied to the translation.

“It would explain how they and it got in here without anyone knowing,” Rhodey nodded.

“Okay, so you didn’t break in. You teleported in. After everything we’ve been through the past few years, makes enough sense.”

“Oh, it does? That’s good,” Alistair replied. “Took a while for it to make sense to me.”

“Though you'll have to tell me where you got the tech to do that. But the question still remains of why.”

“We’re not spies,” the Doctor stated. “We just… appeared in the wrong spot, is all.”

“Not the first time, and probably not the last,” Alistair added.

The Timelord cleared his throat. “What sort of things have you recently been through that you’d accept this so easily?”

Rhodey snorted. “Have you been under a rock the past several years?”

“We’ve been… very preoccupied,” the Doctor answered.

“So preoccupied you’ve basically been under a rock, got it,” Tony countered. He went over and pulled Rhodey to the other side of the room, and both began discussing the situation too quietly for the Doctor and Alistair to hear.

The Doctor finally went over to his friend, and bent over to inspect the webbing over his hand. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asked softly. He touched some of the strands stuck to the desk.

Alistair shook his head. “Absolutely typical. You get us into trouble, and I directly pay for it.”

“I’m stuck here, too.” The Doctor chuckled at the unintentional joke. “Not as literally as you, but stuck here all the same.” He gave a testing pull to one of the strands, and even though it stretched a little, it stayed firm. “Amazing, whatever this is. I could think of a few uses for it. I wonder if I can get a sample from them.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “How about you settle for getting it off me, first?”

The Doctor did another few experimental tugs.

“Besides, I doubt they’d let you walk off with their projects, with us being intruders.”

“Positive thinking, please, Brigadier.”

“You’re not going to get yourself out of that,” Tony called over.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear chap,” the Doctor assured.

A moment later, Tony and Rhodey returned to them. Tony said, “Alright, Brigadier and Fancy-pants, we believe you’re not spies.”

Alistair breathed, “Well that’s a relief.”

“And if your teleporting ship tech is legit, we’d like to know how it works.”

“I’d love to know more about your work, too,” the Doctor responded. “From what I’ve seen, you’re doing great things here.”

Tony looked the Timelord up and down. “I think you could keep up with me.”

“I recognize a kindred spirit when I see one.”

“Mr Stark, I…”

Everyone turned at the muffled voice. A teenage boy stood at the slid-open door, half a pizza slice in his mouth.

The boy ripped the pizza to quickly chew and swallow what was already in his mouth. “I didn't know you were meeting with someone else. I’ll come back-”

“No, no, Peter. You can stay,” Tony replied. “These are just... unexpected visitors.” He tilted his head. “Did you eat the entire pizza?”

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Yeah?”

Rhodey lightly laughed at Tony’s sigh. “He’s a growing teenage boy with a very high metabolism, what do you expect?”

Peter quickly finished the pizza slice before he noticed the predicament Alistair was in. His eyes widened. “You stuck him to the desk with my webs?”

“I had it in my hand,” Tony said in defense.

“Better than knocking him out with a repulsor,” Rhodey added.

“Which I also have and I would’ve had every right to do,” Tony pointed out.

“You made this?” the Doctor asked Peter, tugging on a web strand.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Peter furrowed his brow. “So, did you two break in or something, and what is that thing?”

“Yes, they broke in, by mistake, with that police box. It’s their teleportation ship,” Tony explained.

“More than that,” the Doctor mumbled, and received a quick elbow to his ribs from Alistair.

“Teleportation ship?” Peter excitedly bounded over to the Tardis. ”Really? How does it work? What exactly does it do? Can I-”

“Peter, calm down for a minute,” Tony chided. “Can you get this off him?” He pointed to Alistair.

Peter looked nervous. “Uh… I don’t have the stuff I used to unstick you from my bedroom wall with me.”

“Don’t word it like that again. Sounds a bit… Anyway…” Tony swept his arm in a vague gesture. “Think you can improvise? Not that I mind him being there for a couple hours, but I’m sure he does.”

“I would like to be free, yes,” Alistair responded.

Peter glanced around the lab as he thought. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Now, back to you,” Tony said to the Timelord. He grabbed a bag of blueberries from a counter and tossed a few into his mouth. He widely grinned. “We’ve got some science to talk.”

Rhodey snorted in amusement as the pair went to the wall of Iron Man suits. “He’s flirting now,” he said quietly to Alistair.

“Flirting?” Alistair repeated in surprise. He looked to the other two.

“I’m teasing,” Rhodey clarified. “But he’s not going to pass up a chance to talk with someone he thinks can keep up with him.”

“Neither would the Doctor,” Alistair replied.

“I’m still looking for something to help, Mr…?” Peter said.

“Lethbridge-Stewart,” Alistair supplied. “Brigadier.”

“Oh, right, sir.”

“No need to rush,” Rhodey responded. “They’ll be at it for a good while.”

Peter flitted around the large lab, and came to Alistair and Rhodey a minute later with a few small bottles of… something. “I think I can get close enough with this. It probably won’t completely dissolve it, but-”

“That’s perfectly fine, young man. As long as I’m disconnected from this table.”

The Doctor leaned sideways to whisper to Tony, “Don’t tell any of that to Alistair. He’ll be asking for a way to produce those suit weapons systems for us.”

“Military-minded, of course. Rhodey’s a bit of that, too.”

“So, what are these suits for, exactly?”

Tony stared at the Timelord again. “You really don’t know.” It wasn’t a question. “Even someone who’s lived under a rock knows.”

“I think I know what’s happened here.” The Doctor glanced to the Tardis. “We’ve slipped sideways.”

“From one dimension to another? In this case, mine?” Tony understood.

“Not the first time it’s happened to me.” The Doctor smiled. “At least you’re much more friendly than the previous accidental trip I made. You really do believe me.”

“You haven’t given me much reason not to. You’ll have to tell me about that, too.” Tony shifted his gaze back to the Iron Man and War Machine suits. “To answer your question, Rhodey and I, and a few other people, respond to huge threats. Stuff that could really be trouble for the world.”

“I do that, too. With Lethbridge-Stewart and the rest of UNIT.”

Tony’s expression lit up further. “Even more of a kindred spirit. Well, I’m Iron Man. Rhodey is… when he can fly again… War Machine.” He raised his voice. “Or Iron Patriot, if you prefer.”

“I said we don’t talk about that!” Rhodey protested with a roll of his eyes.

“You should’ve seen it,” Tony gestured to one of the War Machine suits. “All red, white, and blue. Not as gaudy as it could’ve been, but...” He faked a shudder. “Anyway…”

“You’re quite talented. That’s an understatement.”

“Drastic understatement.” Tony cleared his throat and ate a few more blueberries. “I hope I don’t have to make you sign a non-disclosure agreement?”

“If you don’t make me, I won’t make you,” the Doctor responded.

“Fair enough. So, these suits are powered by…”

Peter might a little positive noise as he tugged on one of the web strands he had poured a bit of the mixture he had made on a moment ago. “It’s working.” He put the rest of the mixture over the entire web, and said, “Wait a couple minutes.”

“Thank you,” Alistair replied. He turned his head to watch the Doctor and Tony in deep discussion. A tiny warm smile appeared on his face, seeing his friend’s enthusiasm at finding someone who mostly understood him.

“You might be here longer than two hours,” Rhodey stated. “In fact, I’d count on it.”

“Time isn’t of the utmost importance,” Alistair responded. He’d had to force himself to remember that it didn't really matter how long they were here, as impatient as he might be to get where they were supposed to go. He could spare the time to make sure the Doctor left content. Although he did make a mental note that the Doctor would owe him a favour for it.

“Okay, Mr- Brigadier,” Peter called the man’s attention back to him. “I think it’ll work now. Lift your hand?”

Alistair did so. there was still some resistance, but he was finally able to pull free. Some of the stuff still stuck to his hand and wrist, but he didn’t care. “Thank you, Peter.”

Peter nodded. “What's left will dissolve on its own.”

“It’s very impressive. The Doctor mentioned he could think of some uses for it before you came in.”

“Thanks, sir. I’m working on making it better and… Should I be telling you about it?”

“Tony’s already spilling his beans over there,” Rhodey said.

Tony interrupted the Doctor to call out, “Talk away if you want, kid. They won’t be telling anyone.”

“That sounded ominous, Mr Stark. Was that meant-”

Rhodey interrupted the teen. “He didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh okay,” Peter breathed in relief.

Tony and the Doctor came to talk about some of the projects on the counters. The Doctor asked Peter, “You said you made that webbing?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m… I’m Mr Stark’s intern.”

“You’re more than that,” Tony stated. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Well, yeah, maybe a bit. I mean, I’ve got access to his personal lab here and… a lot of other things I guess other interns wouldn’t.”

“Are you part of their hero group?” the Doctor guessed.

Peter’s eyes widened. At the nod from Tony, he hesitantly admitted, “Kind of, yeah. I’m Spider-man.”

The Doctor. “Nice to meet you, Peter Spider-man.”

Peter laughed a little. “I guess you can just call me Peter.”

Tony soon pulled the Timelord into another in-depth conversation about something on a counter. Now that they were closer, Alistair could hear everything they said, and reckoned he only understood one of every three or four words. “Oh no, there’s two of them,” he muttered.

Rhodey noticed Alistair mentally working to keep up, and began explaining what they were talking about in simpler terms.

When the conversation between the Doctor and Tony paused, Alistair asked Rhodey, “You understand all that?”

“Most of it,” Rhodey answered. “He’s been my best friend for a long time. Graduated MIT together in engineering. He operates on a higher level than me, but…”

“I see.” At the resumed conversation over something else, with Friday joining in after a prompt from Tony, Alistair turned to Peter. “And you?”

“Do I…?” Peter vaguely gestured at himself and the talking pair. “A good amount, yeah.”

Alistair’s brow rose in slight exasperation. “I see.” He would find himself in a room full of science and engineering geniuses, including a teenage boy. It made him feel a bit like a daft spare part. He asked Rhodey, “You operate the silver armours?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Similar to Tony’s, but with a few differences.”

“I expect you’ll be easier to learn from?”

Rhodey grinned. “Sure. Let’s see…”

Peter went to stand with Tony and the Doctor. He crossed his arms and simply listened to learn what he could from them.

A long while later, sometime after the webbing on Alistair’s hand had dissolved, when Tony’s part of sharing came to an end, he prompted, “Your turn, Doctor.”

“My Tardis, yes,” the Doctor made his way over to it.

“Why do you call it a Tardis?” Peter inquired.

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“Nice acronym. I’m a fan of those,” Tony responded.

“His can get out of hand, really,” Rhodey remarked.

“They’re good and you know it, except BARF.” Tony grimaced. “Really gotta think of a better one for that. So, time and relative dimension in space. Sounds very interesting.”

“The best way to start is simply to show you.” The Doctor held up his key on his necklace.

Alistair almost protested the Doctor sharing his knowledge of the Tardis, out of practical habit, then remembered that had been part of the terms of not being arrested and tried for breaking and entering and espionage.

“Gather around,” the Doctor invited, and no one needed to be told twice, the other three excited to see. He pushed the door open and let them look inside.

“Wait, hold on, that can’t be right,” Peter sputtered at the sight of the white console room inside. He bounded around the police box.

Tony and Rhodey stayed put, both their brows raised in surprise. Tony guessed, “The box is a portal to wherever that is.”

“No, but that’s a good guess compared to most reactions I get.”

Peter stopped when he got to the group. “There’s nothing behind it. Hologram?”

“Come inside, won’t you?” The Doctor stepped in with an inviting gesture.

Tony did so with no hesitation. “No, this is…” He hurried to the console, his feet a bit unsteady from his mind trying to compensate for the disorientation, and laid his hand on it. “It’s really here. Wow, that’s… that’s where the relative dimension in space comes in?”

“Something like that.”

“Now, you can’t give me a ‘something like that’ and expect me to be happy with it.”

“I wasn’t expecting that at all.”

Rhodey and Peter entered more hesitantly, and Alistair brought up the rear. Rhodey let out a low whistle. Peter looked down to the floor and lifted his feet a few times to make sure they really were stepping on white smooth surface. “Feels pretty real,” he said quietly.

“And you can just travel anywhere in the world you like?” Rhodey asked. “Within… how long does it take to go somewhere?”

“Depends on when you want to get there.”

Tony noticed the interior door. “Right, so this is already impressive enough, but is there more to this?”

“Interior rooms,” the Doctor confirmed. “Bedrooms, labs, infirmary, bath, other things…”

“I haven't done much exploring myself,” Alistair stated.

“Yes, well, without a guide, someone could easily get lost.”

Peter joined Tony at the console, and Rhodey recognized the expression on both of their faces. “Hey, don’t touch,” he reprimanded before they could start pushing the various buttons and levers.

“Oh, come on, Platypus, you’re no fun.” Still, Tony held his hands together to help stop the urge.

The Doctor chuckled. “I would listen to him, because one wrong move could send us somewhere we really don’t want to be.”

“Hear that, kid? No touching,” Tony said to the teen.

“I wasn’t going to!” Peter protested, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Tony turned to the Doctor. “Okay, now that ground rules are established, lay it on me.”

Alistair stepped back out into Tony’s lab, needing a break from all the advanced science talk. He gravitated towards the Iron Man and War Machine suits, keeping Rhodey’s explanation of them in mind.

If only UNIT had access to something like these. What he would give to have only a couple of them. With some training in using them, they would be a highly valuable asset in certain situations, with their defensive and offensive capabilities. The weaponry alone was already extremely impressive.

He wandered around, inspecting some of the projects on the tables, remembering bits of the conversations about them. If only he could give the Doctor technology and equipment on this level. He knew he shouldn’t be comparing, because this was at least fifty years in the future, not even considering the possibility that they might be in a parallel universe, but it was difficult to not wish for it.

Perhaps seeing this place would inspire the Doctor. It inspired Alistair, knowing there was something sort of entity like UNIT here. People who protected the world from big threats, alien and otherwise.

It certainly wasn’t the worst unexpected trip in the Tardis.

Alistair looked towards the Tardis as the other four exited, absolute excitement in their eyes.

“Could you take us somewhere in it?” Peter asked. “Maybe London or Paris or Tokyo or-”

“I’m afraid not.” The Timelord sighed. “I must admit, the Tardis is a bit… temperamental.”

“Which is why we’re here instead of where we’re supposed to be,” Alistair added.

“Yes, yes, Brigadier,” the Doctor said dismissively. “I really don’t want to risk taking you out of your place and not being able to bring you back correctly.” He smiled warmly at the trio. “I wouldn’t want to be to blame for the disappearance of Iron Man, War Machine, and Spider-Man.”

“That is a great point, much to my disappointment,” Tony replied.

“Can’t have everything you want,” replied Rhodey.

Tony cleared his throat, and grinned widely. “It was great to meet you, Doctor, and you, Brigadier.”

“And you, Tony, Rhodey, Peter. You’re doing great work.”

“It’s an honour to meet people who defend the world,” Alistair stated.

“I’d love to stay longer, but…” the Doctor sighed. “We really should get going.”

“You’re welcome to come back any time. I’m sure there’s so much more we can talk about,” Tony invited.

“Likewise.”

“Safe travels, wherever you go,” Rhodey said.

“We’ll try,” Alistair responded with a wry smile.

“Real fun,” Peter said.

“I do believe you’ll go far, young man,” the Timelord said with a nod.

With those goodbyes, the Doctor and Alistair went back to the Tardis. “Shall I try for the meeting again?”

“Oh no,” Alistair answered, stepping through the open door. “We’re going back to HQ, and we’re taking a plane.”

“If you wish…” The door closed behind the pair. A moment later, the Tardis dematerialized.

“That’s so cool,” Peter breathed as they watched it disappear.

“He’s given me some ideas,” Tony mused.

“Oh no. Peter, quick, we need to distract him,” Rhodey teased.

As soon as the Tardis door thankfully opened to the Doctor’s lab in UNIT HQ, Alistair set someone on getting them plane tickets to New York.


End file.
